Cody's Pachirisu Day
by ribbonfly
Summary: A Codycentric story. One day Cody is a Pokemon and Chris Mclean does not care.
1. It was suppose to be a normal day

**Hello. How are you? I was originally writing a Kingdom Hearts/Pokemon fan fiction but I noticed a lack of Codycentric stories. It is usually Cody and Noah, Cody and Gwen, or oddly enough Cody and Izzy.**

**I added myself as a character. I mostly move the plot along.**

**Please enjoy. Have a happy day!  
**

**

* * *

  
**

"Wake up contestants! Today is another challenge!" cackled Chris Mclean.

Groan. Like everyone else we did not want to face some horrific challenge that Chris concocted. It was suppose be a normal challenge day, well as normal as it would get on Total Drama the Musical. I went to rub the sleep out of my eyes but I noticed I had a paw. I freaked out a little and started to examine my body. I had a furry tail, a blue stripe down my back, and two pointed ears. I was a Pachirisu! I was wondering how I became to be like this. I hid under my covers until the boy's cabin was empty. I did not want to be seen in this form. I snuck out and went to the kitchen to eat. Even though I am now a Pokemon, I do believe in a proper diet. I manage to avoid being seen and I swiped a good apple that was not rotting or had worms in it. I hide in a cabinet in the kitchen and ate my apple. While I was eating I overheard my fellow peers talk about me.

"Where is Cody?" questioned Sierra.

"Not sure, I do not think I saw him all morning," replied Tyler.

"I hope he is all right," said Janet concerned.

"Well he better show up for today's challenge!" grumpily said Heather.

Ah! I forgot that today was a challenge day! I can not go out there looking like this!

Before I got a chance to worry some more the plane made an abrupt landing. Why Chris did not tell us to buckle up was beyond me. I heard everyone shuffle out and then I made my exit. We were in a forested area. I climbed up a tree and got a look around. Down below I heard Chris talking.

"If you do not find your missing team mate then it is an automatic loss. You know what that means, one of you gets voted off tonight and you lose this delicious dessert buffet," Chris explained.

"Cody!" my entire team called.

I looked down below and saw my team frantically looking for me. I saw the other team wishing that I would not appear. Then I noticed Chris and Chef trying to prevent Owen from eating the dessert buffet.

I could not let my team down! After much mental preparations I climbed down the tree and ran toward my team. I called out to them and I was met with silence. I closed my eyes because the tension was weird.

"Cody?" asked Courtney.

"What the…" responds Heather.

I decided to say it was me to clear any confusion. When I tried to say that I am Cody, I was met with confused looks.

"What is it saying? Are you Cody?" questioned Tyler.

Oh right! I am a Pokemon. Normal people can not understand me! What am I going to do?

"It is Cody!" exclaimed Sierra. "It has his cute brown hair, blue eyes, and that gap in his front teeth!"

Yay! At least someone knew it was me.

"What is Cody then? Some mutant squirrel?" asked Heather.

That line did annoy me a little. I was going to tell her that I am a Pachirisu but someone beat me to the punch.


	2. Today's challenge

"He is a Pachirisu, the EleSquirrel Pokemon! They are an electric type with the ability Pickup or Run Away," Janet said with great enthusiasm.

I nodded my head in agreement. Good thing Janet knows a lot about Pokemon. She is our team's Pokemon fan. Then I felt someone pick me up. I expected it to be Sierra but was surprised to see Izzy.

"Janet says you are an electric type. Izzy wants shocking! Go shock Izzy!" yells Izzy happily.

I did not want to shock Izzy but Izzy can be a little frightening if her demands are not met. Luckily Chris got our attention.

"Hello people! We have a challenge to do!" said Chris.

"Ummm Chris? The fact that one of our team mates is now an electric squirrel, should that not be more concerning?" asked Gwen.

"No because if we cancel today's show our ratings will plummet! Now be quiet while I explain today's challenge," snapped Chris," Forests are magical and home to many myths and treasures. Today is a treasure hunt! There are three keys and a chest that each team needs to find. Be the first team to bring all these items here and open the chest will win! Here are the clues and a map and do not forget to sing while you read them!"

I saw Chris give the clues to Courtney while Janet manage to convince Izzy to let go of me. I was grateful for that. I saw the other team leave. Now Janet was carrying me and we were listening to the first clue.

"To find the key, just read me! Just follow the path afddhajdkradfdagju. Kumquats. Chris Mclean is awesome. Blue?" sang Courtney with some difficulty.

"This makes no sense! Grr! Chris probably made this first clue unsolvable," complained Heather.

I could have sworn I heard Chris agree and laugh. I think Pachirisu's have good hearing.

"Well I guess we should just look around and find that key," sighed Gwen.

We walked along the only path but then I noticed something. It was not shiny or big but it caught my eye. I wriggled out of Janet's arms and went to pick it up. It was the first key!

"Cody found the key!" shouted Janet.

"How?" asked Courtney.

"I think it was the Pick Up ability that Cody has. It makes you find useful items." explained Janet.

True, I think I would have ignored the key if I was a human. Janet picked me up again and Gwen sang the next clue.

"Shimmering shimmering gold. Are you really bold? Just follow the path to see. Then you will find the key!" sang Gwen this time, "At least this clue makes sense."

We all walked in silence for a while until Courtney said something.

"Why are you carrying Cody?" Courtney asked Janet.

"Uh, because Izzy and Gwen are wearing skirts and Cody is one foot tall right now," Janet said hastily.

Wow. I never even thought of that. I was focused on today's challenge and the fact that I am a Pokemon.

"Oh come on! Everyone knows you like Cody!" Heather exclaimed, "Why do like the short, little geek is beyond me."


	3. Loathe, stove and an obstacle course

"Hey! He is adorable!" defended Sierra, "But it is true, even I know that Janet likes Cody."

I looked up at Janet and noticed that she is red and speechless. She mumbles that we should keep moving. Does she really like me? She is always so nice to everyone. I guess I never really paid attention. She does have long, black hair and a pretty crazy personality. Not as crazy as Izzy of course. Janet always made sure I was okay and gave me her barbeque potato chips. Wait, my face is warm. Am I blushing too?

Before I thought some more on the subject, we came to a lake with a waterfall. Actually there was an obstacle course with swinging axes, barbed wire, sharks, alligators, jellyfish, and a fire pit. We all saw the key sitting on a platform in the middle of the lake.

"Looks like the other team has not made it yet," observed Gwen.

"I will go and get that key!" said Tyler as he charged into the death trap.

About ten seconds later Tyler came back out claiming he was all right despite the fact he was badly scratched up. I was concerned about Tyler's condition but I knew he will be fine. Tyler is a pretty tough person even though he is bad at sports. After Tyler was bandage up we wonder what to do. Even Izzy tried the obstacle course and failed!

Then Janet asked me to look at the obstacle death trap course. She pointed out a long narrow beam that bypassed all the dangerous tasks and lead right to the key. I knew what the plan was now so I jumped out of Janet's arms and climb up the pole. It was perfectly safe. No axes, no barbed wire, and no dangerous animals. It was a piece of cake! I retrieved the key and came back. Everyone was happy and Sierra sang the next clue.

"The last two items are near each other. You can not find one without its brother. They are behind someone you loathe and hidden in a giant stove!" Sierra sang happily.

"Where is there a stove in a middle of a forest?" Tyler wondered.

"Who cares? Do 'loathe' and 'stove' even rhyme?" wondered Courtney, "Oh well, we better get going."

I kind of expected Janet to pick me up and carry me again but I saw her follow Gwen so Sierra picked me up. She started saying that I was really cute and petted me on the head. Was Janet embarrassed by what everyone said? Does she really like me? Do I like her? Why does it smell like gingerbread?

"Does anyone smell gingerbread?" asked a confused Gwen.

"Yeah, I do," answered Janet.

"Where is in coming from? " questioned Sierra.

"Izzy sees a gingerbread house! Izzy is going to taste it!" screamed Izzy.

Izzy went to the gingerbread house in a random clearing and started to lick it. To her dismay it was not real gingerbread.

"Izzy is sad," announced Izzy, "This is a fake."

"Nibble, nibble, nibble like a little mouse. Who is that nibbling on my house?" said a voice.

It turns out that it was Chef and he was wearing a witch costume. Izzy complained about the fake gingerbread house while Chef explained it was too expensive to have a real one and sprayed an air freshener instead. He then explained that we need to get past him in order to reach the stove inside the house.


	4. A shocking trap

"Heather didn't you get a key from Chef on Total Drama Island?" asked Courtney.

"Yes but he was asleep. Who knows when he will take a nap." answered Heather.

Izzy was fighting Chef while Tyler and Gwen tried to sneak inside the house. Chef noticed this and yelled "Access denied" while defending from Izzy. Then there was a giant hammer which pushed Gwen and Tyler out of the house.

Sierra, Janet and I ran to help Gwen and Tyler but they claimed to be all right. After checking to see that there was no serious injuries Janet asked me a question. She asked if I knew any Pokemon moves. I shrugged my shoulders because I was really not sure. Sierra asked me to try so I walked toward Chef and see if I could. I got really nervous because everyone was watching me. I then heard someone yell.

"Cody! Use Sweet Kiss!" commanded Janet while pointing at Chef.

That surprised everyone including me. I soon snapped out of it and put my paws to my mouth. I let the energy build and released a pink heart at Chef. Since Chef was stunned by the situation, the move connected. Chef was confused and started singing Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star. Izzy seemed disappointed that I interrupted her fight but she did get the key and chest from inside the house.

"Yes! So now we just take these items to Chris and we win!" announced Courtney happily.

Sierra picked me up and Tyler picked up the three keys and the chest. Everyone walked down the path in order to claim our prize. Then a rope net swooped up from under us and we were hanging in a tree. We also notice that our keys and chest were on the ground.

"What just happened!?" yelled Heather.

"I think we are in a trap," said Gwen annoyed.

"I know that goth girl but how?" snapped Heather.

"I can explain," said a voice.

The voice was LeShawna's and she appeared from behind a tree along with the rest of her team.

"Sorry girl, Chris said that you guys were really far ahead that he gave us permission to steal your keys and chest so we can win. He also gave us the net to catch you guys. I am so sorry," said LeShawna sincerely.

"I am sorry too Tyler!" Lindsay said while blowing a kiss to Tyler.

"Sorry Izzy but I really want that dessert buffet. You understand right?" said Owen.

Tyler caught the air kiss and said it was all right. Izzy said she forgave Owen too but warned him to sleep with three eyes open. Alejandro was picking up our items and Janet told me to use Super Fang.

I opened my mouth and bite down hard on the net. It broke and we all went tumbling through the air and we hit the ground with a thud. Luckily we all recovered and went to retrieved our stuff. Alejandro tried running away so we all followed him. Courtney did an amazing tackle at Alejandro but he tossed our stuff to Ezekiel. After that it became a giant "monkey in the middle" game. I got so confused on where our items were and who was who I accidentally let loose a bolt of electricity.


	5. Is Cody crazy?

The good news was I managed to stop the other team from stealing our keys and chest. The bad news was that the electricity also hit my fellow team mates. The only people standing were Izzy and Heather. I think everybody else was stricken with paralysis. Heather started mumbling on how she was kind of glad that her parents made her go through electro-shock therapy while Izzy was happy that she got a shocking. Then Heather grabbed the rope from the net and started to tie the other team to trees. Izzy and I got the idea so we did the knots. Izzy says she learned all her knot skills from the RCMP while I used the knots I learned from that special after school program. Once the other team was tied up we checked on our team mates whose paralysis was now wearing off.

"What was _**that**_?!" growled Courtney while she got up.

"Cody. Why did you shock us?" asked Gwen angrily.

"I think that was Discharge. It is an electric type move that hits both friends and foes," explained Janet as she got up. Then she mumbled that she hates getting shocked and had an annoyed look on her face

"How is that useful in battle?" questioned Tyler.

"In a double battle if your battle partner is immune to electricity then it is good attack," answered Janet.

"Why did you shock us?" asked Sierra me.

I tried my best to explain and apologize to my team mates, after all no one understands Pokemon. After a few minutes of awkward silence everyone forgave me for shocking them! Even Courtney and she is known for grudges. We all picked up our stuff and walked to the finish line. Chris was disappointed because we manage to finish the challenge so early. Then Chris gave us the option to give up the dessert buffet for whatever is in the chest. We automatically took the dessert buffet because we knew Chris better. Turns out that in the chest was Chris dolls that talked.

The dessert buffet was great! There was cookies, cakes, pies, treacle tarts, ice cream, puddings, brownies, and candies. I could feel a cavity by just looking at the spread. We ate and enjoyed ourselves. It was nice and we noticed that the Total Drama crew released the other team. They glared at us but we ignored them. After we ate all the desserts, Izzy came up to me. She challenged me to a battle in a loud happy voice. Maybe because I was on a sugar high or the fact I was a Pokemon or because I felt bad for interrupting Izzy's fight with Chef earlier, I agreed to the challenge. Everyone was shocked that I agreed. A lot of the people (my team mates, the other team and even the crew) advised me that fighting against Izzy is not a good idea. Since I already accepted the challenge it was too late. The crew moved the dessert table and everyone cleared the area for the battle. They still stayed to watch from the sidelines though.

Chef was the referee and told Izzy and me to go on either side of the field and face each other. We had a stare down before the battle and I tried to put on my best determined look. Then Chef blew the whistle and the battle started. Izzy and I charged at each other to get the battle going. She did a flying kick attack while I used Spark. We both collided but Izzy knocked me away and she started laughing.

"You need more electricity than that static cling to stop me!" Izzy taunted.

Oh yeah, Izzy loves getting shocked. So that means electric type moves were out but I still had more moves up my sleeve. I got up and used Quick Attack which caught Izzy off guard. She managed to stop herself from sliding then looked at me with a determined happy look. She cracked her neck and started to come at me with a barrage of quick punches.


	6. Cody knows a lot of moves

I could not move out of the way fast enough so I used Defense Curl. Defense Curl was a smart choice but Izzy was not letting up soon. Then I remember the move Rollout so I used it. I manage to gain the upper hand until Izzy threw a log in my path and I skidded across the ground. Izzy was coming up from behind so I panicked and use Dig. Luckily she could not follow me inside the tunnel. I dug through the darkness and used my ears to guide me. I used my ears to figure out where Izzy was on the surface. When I thought it was the right time, I jumped out and used Super Fang. Unfortunately for me Izzy's reflexes were quite good and she punched me in the gut. I flew through the air until I hit a tree. I tried to get up but my body would not let me. Chef counted to ten and declared Izzy the winner. She came over to me and offered a helping hand. She thanked me for a great fight and called me "tiny electric warrior." I noticed that Izzy sounded tired which was a first for me. She always seems to have an unlimited amount of energy. Maybe I am a better fighter than I thought. Izzy helped me up and happily skipped to the plane. Everybody else came to check on me. I showed them I was all right because, after all, I am a quick healer.

Chris said everyone needs to board the plane because it was time to leave. Sierra picked me up gently and carried me to the plane. She suggested that I should clean up because I was so muddy. She dropped me off in the communal restrooms and left to help Gwen for a sketch. The shower faucet was too high for me to reach and the sinks were to shallow for me to clean myself. I went to the guy's room and pantomimed my needs for a shower. It took a few minutes but they understood what I was asking. It is annoying not being able to speak! One of the guys turned on the water and left so I cleaned myself and went to eat dinner.

Chef was serving squirrel stew for dinner. Needless to say I did not eat the stew, it just seemed wrong. My team mates took noticed of this and gave me their side dishes. I was grateful while I ate the semi edible foods. Towards the end of dinner, Lindsay came over and started brushing me with a hairbrush. She was saying that I was as cute as her dog's butt which I think was a compliment. I decided to be nice and let Lindsay brush me. I actually kind of enjoyed it. I was annoyed when she put twenty pink ribbons in my hair. She said the fuchsia ribbons really brought out my icy blue stripe. Luckily for me Chris called Lindsay so she can vote off one of her team mates. My team mates started to laugh at my ribboned self so I ran into the guy's room and removed all the ribbons hastily. In the common room I saw Janet by herself playing with her original style, teal, Nintendo DS. That is how I can communicate to people! Pictochat! I ran to grab my black Nintendo DSi and sat next to Janet. She was surprised and asked what I wanted. I showed her my DSi and we soon engaged into a Pictochat conversation. We talked about everything. Today's challenge, the food, the places we seen, and all with funny pictures. Then Janet put her DS down and looked at me.

"Cody? You really do like Pokemon don't you?" asked Janet surprisingly serious.

* * *

**Now for some statistics.**

**Name: Cody**

**Pokemon: Pachirisu**

**Ability: Pick up**

**Moves: Sweet Kiss, Super Fang, Discharge, Spark, Quick Attack, Defense Curl, Rollout, Dig**

**Pachirisus can learn Defense Curl and Rollout by breeding and Dig by TM.  
**


	7. Lesson learned

I was caught off guard. How did she know? Truthfully I am a huge fan of Pokemon but it is not considered "cool" from where I come from. It is my well kept secret. After a while of being stunned I wrote back an answer.

"_Why do you ask?" _was the question I wrote on my DSi.

Janet looked down at her DS and gave me an answer.

"Today's challenge made me noticed some things. It may be coincidence but you seemed to know a lot about Pokemon. When I issued the commands for attacks you did them without hesitation. Plus the Defense Curl-Rollout combination is only known to those who play the Pokemon games," Janet said to me.

We stared at each other for a while until I wrote something on my DSi.

"_Yes, I do like Pokemon," _I wrote while I sighed.

"Why Cody? You know I love Pokemon and it would be fun to have someone to talk to about it!" Janet asked.

I wrote back my explanation on why I kept my interest a secret. I explained it was not very "cool" and no girls at my school liked Pokemon.

"No one at my school likes Pokemon either. If they do they sure hide it. Cody you are already cool, don't hide your interests." Janet said.

She was right, I should not hide my interests. It is nice to know that I can be comfortable around Janet. Then a new questioned popped into my head.

"_Janet? Do you really like me?" _I wrote while I remembered what everyone said today.

Janet read this message and blushed a deep shade of red. She turned away and faced the window. I waited for a minute until I heard an answer.

"Yes," mumbled Janet nervously while staring out the window.

"_When and why?" _I questioned.

"For a while now. You are so sweet Cody but I know you like girls like Gwen. Plus Sierra also really likes you," answered Janet.

We were both were silent for a few minutes. Janet even manage to stop blushing and faced forward. I wrote her a message.

"_Do you want to have a Pokemon battle?" _I asked.

Janet agreed enthusiastically and asked if we could have a level 100, legendary, double battle. I accepted those terms and went to grab my Pokemon Platinum cartridge. Before I left, I stood on my toes and gave Janet a quick kiss on the cheek while she was setting up her Pokemon Pearl game. I saw her blush again before I left. I found my cartridge and sat next to Janet. While I was setting up my game I felt something on my head. Janet leaned over and kissed me on the forehead!

I was stunned for a little while until Janet told me to get my Pokemon team ready. I snapped out of it and we played against each other for hours. Then it was really late and we were both getting kind of tired. We both turned off our DS and head back to our rooms. While we were walking back Janet asked me to sit on her shoulder. She said she wanted to be like a Pokemon trainer and do an action pose. I jumped on a chair and onto her right shoulder and did a pose. We both laughed while continuing our way. Janet dropped me off at the guy's room. She wished me good night and went to the girl's room.

"What have you been doing with Janet?" asked Tyler.

I showed him my DSi and the Pokemon Platinum game.

"Never knew you liked Pokemon Cody," said Tyler, "I am sure Janet is happy to find a battle partner."

Maybe letting people know I like Pokemon is not so bad. I went to brush my teeth and went to bed. I fell asleep quickly, I guess I was more tired than I thought.

I woke up late the next day. Luckily for me today is a free day. While I went to rub my eyes, I noticed I did not have a paw anymore. I examined my body but I saw no tail or pointed ears. Was all that a dream yesterday? Was I really a Pachirisu? No one else was in the room so I got dressed and went into the dining room. When I got there Sierra pounced out of nowhere and automatically hugged me.

"Cody! You're not a Pokemon anymore!" squealed Sierra.

Oof! I guess it wasn't a dream. Everyone came up to me and started asking questions. Chris Mclean was disappointed that I was back to normal. Apparently ratings skyrocketed with little children and fan girls when they saw me as a Pokemon. Chris asked me how did I turn into a Pokemon but I just shrugged, I really did not know. Chris went to Chef Hatchet to see if he fed me anything weird two days ago that could possibly trigger another transformation. After all the questions died down I went over to Janet and asked her for a Pokemon battle. She accepted and went to get her game.

Things I learn as a Pokemon:

1. Being a Pachirisu is awesome!

2. Pokemon are good for television ratings.

3. I am a better fighter than I thought.

4. After you transform into a Pokemon, Chris Mclean will try everything to make you transform back.

5. Be true to myself. I will find new friends, maybe even something more.

* * *

**The end of the story. What did you think? This is my first time posting a fan fiction. I actually think this story is kind of cheesy.**  
**I hope all the people were in character and I was not a Mary Sue. **  
**I wrote this story on a whim and because of the lack of Codycentric stories.**  
**I probably should have made the chapters longer.**

**All rights go to their respective owners.**


End file.
